Since man first began to congregate and form cities, he has looked towards the widerness areas for many of his recreational needs. Today, due to the growing complexity of our society, the popularity of outdoor recreational activities such as hunting, fishing, camping, etc., has exploded. The relative isolation caused by such activities is not without its difficulties. For instance, a friend may wish to join another who has previously entered a wooded or forested area to hunt. However, the person is then presented with the problem of locating his friend who has previously entered the wooded area. This problem of location can become crucial if an emergency arises with the person who had first entered the wooded area.